japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
The Sultan
The Sultan (real name Hamed) is the ruler of Agrabah. He is the father of Princess Jasmine, and the father in law of Aladdin. He is one of the minor protagonists in the Aladdin (1992 film), its sequels, and television series. Background Not much of his past is reveal. Personality The Sultan is described in various media as being pompous but kind. He seems to be somewhat childish, as he is often seen playing with various toys, something he takes very seriously. Though he dearly loves Jasmine, he is initially frustrated due to her constant rejection of potential suitors and pushes her to choose a husband. However, he explains his actions regarding the subject as arising from a need to make certain that Jasmine is cared and provided for, as he is starting to get up in years. The Sultan also prides himself on being an excellent judge of character. However, contrary to his own belief, he is rather gullable, as he does not realize that Jafar is untrustworthy until Aladdin points out Jafar's plots. Aside from his childish mind, he has shown to be a worthy ruler knowing when to put his power into good use and can be strict at rare times. He is never shown as having a wife, though he does mention having one. :Live Action Film Appearance The Sultan is a short, obese, half bald man. He has white hair and a white beard. His skin color is medium skin, and he has thick chocolate eyebrows. His eye color is brown. He wears a cream robe with both gold brims and cuffs. He has both matching pants and turban with a gold brim and a teal feather attached to a crimson jewel. The Golden brim has gold border up front, gold waistband with matching borders and teal stripes, gold Arab-style boots. :Live Action Film 'Aladdin (1992 film)' The Sultan is said to be beloved by his subjects, but sometimes becomes frustrated with his daughter. He does not seem to understand why she would want a life outside the palace. As the law states that she must marry a prince before her next birthday, he becomes worried when Jasmine refuses all potential suitors. He is unwittingly controlled by his Grand Vizier, Jafar, with the aid of Jafar's snake-staff, and it is probable that this has been the case for some years. Upon meeting 'Prince Ali Ababwa' (the disguised Aladdin), the Sultan is instantly impressed by the pomp and grandeur of his entrance, so much so that he quite forgets that he has not invited nor indeed ever heard of any Prince Ali. He allows "Prince Ali" to remain at the palace while he tries to court Jasmine. The Sultan is likely unconcerned with the anonymity of Prince Ali, nor is worried about details such as his native country as he is glad to have a concerned suitor after Jasmine chased all the other princes away. He also confides to Jafar that he could stay a free man as "maybe you will not have to marry the princess after all". This unknowingly angered Jafar as he lusted after Jasmine and wanted her for his wife, and saw Prince Ali as a potential threat and rival. Later, Jafar attempts to kill Aladdin to prevent him from marrying Jasmine. Jafar then hypnotizes the Sultan in ordering that Jasmine marry Jafar. However, this plan is foiled when Aladdin reappears, and reveals Jafar's treachery. The Sultan orders Jafar's arrest, but Jafar manages to escape. After seeing Aladdin and Jasmine together, he realizes that the two have fallen in love, and Jasmine confirms that she has chosen "Prince Ali" as her suitor. The Sultan is utterly delighted that Jasmine has chosen a suitor and without hesitation blesses their union. The very next day The Sultan announces it to the kingdom, but Jafar returns with the lamp and wishes to become Sultan. When the Sultan and Jasmine both refuse to bow to Jafar even as the sultan of Agrabah, Jafar makes his wish to become a sorcerer. He transforms the Sultan into a living marionette whom Iago takes out his anger about being force-fed dry crackers on. However, when Jafar is defeated, all returns to normal. When everything returns to normal, the Sultan overhears Aladdin telling Jasmine goodbye, as Jasmine can only marry a prince. Genie offers to rectify the situation by saying Aladdin has one more wish and that he should use it to be a prince again. Despite Genie's pleas that Aladdin will be losing a wonderful woman like Jasmine, Aladdin holds true to his earlier promise with Genie that only two wishes were for himself. Noting that Aladdin has proven his worth as far by defeating Jafar and freeing Genie, the Sultan decides to repeal the prince marriage law so that Jasmine can marry the man whom she deems worthy, Aladdin. 'Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar' In The Return of Jafar, the Sultan announces that he wants to make Aladdin his new grand vizier. However, he grows suspicious of Aladdin after he defends Iago, who used to work for Jafar, and commands him to watch the bird. When Jafar returns, he takes advantage of Iago's new position as an "ally" to Aladdin, and makes him suggest the Sultan and Aladdin to have a discussion in a place where they are ambushed by Jafar and Abis Mal. The Sultan is imprisoned along with Aladdin's friends, and Jafar uses his turban to frame Aladdin for his murder. He is later freed by the Genie and is later seen at the end of the film, again requesting Aladdin to become his vizier but Aladdin turns down the Sultan's offer because he wishes to travel and see the world with Jasmine. 'Aladdin and The King of Thieves' In Aladdin and the King of Thieves, the Sultan meets Aladdin's father, Cassim, not knowing he is the King of Thieves, and immediately accepts him. However, Razoul later reveals to the Sultan that Cassim is the King of Thieves and, with no other choice, the Sultan has Razoul incarcerate Cassim in the dungeon for life. After Aladdin helps Cassim escape the dungeon, and comes back to accept the consequences for his actions, the Sultan prepares to punish Aladdin in anger for freeing Cassim, but Genie and Jasmine come to his defense, stating that all he wanted was to give his father a second chance. The Sultan accepts his apology. At the end of the film, his wish of seeing Jasmine marrying someone comes true when she marries Aladdin. 'Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams' The Sultan plays a minor role in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, giving Jasmine the job of "Royal Assistant Educator" at the Royal Academy. Later, one of his most precious horses, Sahara, is missing from the stables, so Jasmine, along with Iago, Abu and Carpet, to find Sahara and return him to the palace. Live Action Film TV Show Appearances 'Aladdin (TV Series)' Throughout the TV series, the Sultan played a prominent supporting role, with a few episodes looking at his efforts to form alliances with other nations - including one occasion where he was nearly roped into a marriage to an Amazonian-esque queen, and others looking at his past; one episode saw Aladdin and the gang forced to deal with a plant-based sorcerer named Arbutus whom the Sultan had unintentionally offended by taking a rose from the creature's garden in his youth. Arbutus demanded that in 20 years he wanted the Sultan's most precious treasure in return - and this 'treasure' was Jasmine. On some occasions, Sultan would attempt to prove that he can be a heroic and daring adventurer much like Aladdin which he proved when Jasmine was kidnapped by Amazons who wanted to include her in their family. 'House of Mouse' The Sultan appeared in cameo in House of Mouse. Most of the time he can be seen applauding after a cartoon with Jasmine sitting with him. 'Once A upon a Time In Wonderland' The Sultan appeared on the show, portrayed by Brian George and Amir Arison, respectly in his old and younger form. His personality is however modified. In Agrabah, he had an affair with a courtesan named Ulima. During their separation, he left a ring to the pregnant young woman, the latter of which would became the mother of Jafar. Years later, Ulima died from disease, and revealed to her son that he was of royal lineage. Jafar, the ring in hand, came to appear at his father, having stolen expressly a dagger to the royal guarding. The Sultan, impressed by the courage of the boy, accepted him in his palace, as domestic, making him promise to reveal never their blood relationship, apparently to avoid the dishonor. Furthermore, the Sultan has a justifiable son named Mirza. During a council held with the sovereigns of the other kingdoms, Jafar was not able to refrain from speaking instead of Mirza. Mirza humbled Jafar at the request of his father. However, the Sultan flooded Jafar by tipping over the head to a bucket of water and left for dead him in a discharge, but Jafar ultimately survives the punishment. Having learnt the magic with Amarra, a grown-up Jafar returned to the palace, determined to take revenge. He put in the challenge Mirza in a single combat, but the prince turned out to be too cowardly to challenge his half-brother to the bewilderment of his father and was killed. Jafar asked to his father to recognize him as his son. The Sultan refused, and so became a prisoner of Jafar. Although the Sultan is himself at the origin of the bad personality of Jafar, he is conscious and horrified by the tyrant whom he has created. Songs sung by The Sultan *'There's A Party Here in Agrabah (Part 1)' *'There's A Party here in Agrabah (Part 2)' Quotes *Jasmine! Relationships Aladdin Princess Jasmine Abu Genie Magic Carpet Iago Cassim Rajah Razoul Royal Guards Jafar Nasira Abis Mal Mechanicles Sa'Luk Mizrabel Haroud Hazi Bin Knownable Relatives *'Hamed' (Ancestor) *'Bobolonius' (Grandfather) *'Sultana' (Wife/dead) *'Princess Jasmine' (Daughter) *'Aladdin' (Son in law) *'Cassim' (Brother in law) *'Aziz' (Grandson) Trivia *The Sultan has yet to make an appearance in the Kingdom Hearts series. He has been mentioned by Jasmine in the original game and she states that he has been disposed of by Jafar. In the later game Kingdom Hearts II, Aladdin mentions Sultan saying he doesn't want to tell him or Jasmine about the possibility of Jafar's freedom. *In As the Netherworld Turns, from the TV series; Bobolonius, the Sultan's deceased grandfather, calls the Sultan Little Bobo. This could mean the sultan was named after his grandfather and "Little Bobo" is a nickname. *He is tall and skinny in the musical and 2019 remake. *He is similar to the King from the movie from Cindrella Father of Prince Charming. The Sultan is also similar to Maurice from Beauty and the Beast and Professor Porter from Tarzan. * All three are short, elderly, have daughters and become father in laws to Disney heroes Aladdin, Prince Adam and Tarzan respectively. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Kinpei Azusa (all media) *'English' : the late Douglas Seale (in the first film), Val Bettin (sequels and TV show), Jeff Bennett (Disney Princess Enchanted Tales) *'Played by in (Live Action)' : Navid Negahban (2019 Live Action Film), Clifton Davis (Musical) all information on The Sultan came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sultan Gallery Category:Disney characters